Hablando de amor
Hablando de amor (Talking about Love en Ingles y Un Viaggio Dentro Al Tuo Cuor en Italiano) es una cancion escuchada al final del especial Winx Club: La Batalla por Magix. Letra |-|Español Latino= Porque es tal difícil crecer Y el mundo que en mis sueños, di donde esta? Para poder ir y de allí nunca mas volver Y en este gran baile estelar Hay un fuego que arde en mi Y en cada ser que ves Tu sonrisa ilumina La oscuridad |-|Español de España= Se que en mis sueños todo es libertad Y no es como el mundo real Pero podría ser Lo que me hace sentir Me hace sonreír Es la fuerza que existe en verdad Lo que me hace bailar Me hace cantar |-|Inglés= Why is it so hard to grow up? And where is the world that I see in my dreams? Where everybody's free I guess We are part of a great cosmic dance There's a fire inside me And every livin' things It's the light in the dark It's the smilin' face It's the tear drop And it's the rain It's the wish in your heart It's the healin' hand When I'm lost it reminds me who I am I am talking about love I have got you and you've got me baby All I want is to share with you Just surrender to your heart because We a part of a great cosmic dance Feel the music inside you And every livin' things It's the light in the dark It's the smilin' face It's the tear drop And it's the rain It's the wish in your heart It's the healin' hand Somethin' that we can never possess When I'm lost it reminds me who I am I am talking about love In a star and in a flower All this make a laugh In a song and in the silence Can you feel the laugh? In a star and in a flower All this make a laugh It's the light in the dark In a song and in the silence Can you feel the laugh? In a star and in a flower All this make a laugh In a song and in the silence Can you feel the laugh? |-|Italian= Se cerchi un senso tu senso non c'è Abbandonati un attimo ad ascoltare oltre i tuoi perché C'è una strada che parte da qui È la cosmica danza di tutto ciò che vive È un sorriso che sa di domenica È la pioggia è una lacrima È la stella del Nord, è l'oceano Perché tutto l'amore che esiste È un viaggio dentro al tuo cuor C'è una terra di incanto per noi Dove i sogni fioriscono e un cielo grande per volare E se cerchi un senso ed un senso non c'è Riderai e saremo due rondini lassù nel blu È un mattino che sa di domenica È l'attesa di un dolce addio È la stella del Nord che ti guiderà Perché tutto l'amore che c'è Ora è tu se lo lasci volare È un viaggio dentro al tuo cuor Nelle stelle, in un fiore Un viaggio nel tuo cuore Nel silenzio, le parole Sentirai l'amore Nelle stelle, in un fiore Un viaggio nel tuo cuore E la stella del Nord Nel silenzio, le parole Sentirai l'amore Nelle stelle, in un fiore Un viaggio nel tuo cuore Nel silenzio, le parole Sentirai l'amore Vídeos center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:Talking about Love Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales